


Accidents Happen

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Genderswap, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spell Failure, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decided to play a small prank on Castiel for his so call Observing. When the spell goes arry and causes the Angel to be come a small petite female.. Whats going to happen, and will they get him back to being male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing!!

Castiel was standing at the far end of the table quietly 'observing' Dean as he read through one of the ancient books in the bunker. His eyes squinted as Dean leaned back in the chair and lifted his feet to rest against the surface of the table.

"Dude.. Will you stop watching me its creeping me out."

"I wasn't watching you.. I was observing you."

Dean sighed and closed his book as he rested it against his thighs. Before looking over at the angel.

"Man I don't care what you call it.. Its still creepy, just sit down and read. Just don't watc-"

"Observe."

He corrected the other male.

"Whatever."

Dean watched as the angel took the seat across from him and lifted up a book. He snorted as he pulled his feet from the table and leaned forward.

"Cause that's just as subtle."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Dean reached out after setting his book down, and flipped the others book over.

"There."

He leaned back in his chair. As he took up his book again. Before leaning forward again.

"Hey Cas can I try something on you?"

"Sure, but what is it dean?''

Dean looked up from the book again.

"Just something, I swear its harmless. Now just stand over there." He instructed the angel where to stand. After Cas did that, he set the book on the table quickly reading over the page again.

"OK don't move, or it will mess up."

All he heard was a husky "Ok."

Dean stood up and moved over to the angel before he grabbed his hands. Dean began to resite the words from the page looking down to check the words.. When he was nearly finished. Cas took that time to sneeze, right as Dean spoke the final words.

Suddenly the area filled with bright celestial like light, as he felt Cas's hand jerk from his own. As he shielded his eyes against the light. He could hear a loud bang as the light died down and disappeared.

Dropping his hands, and opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was Cas was no longer in front of him.

"Cas?"

Moving forward when he seen the others trench coat from next to the table. Gasping when he stopped dead in his tracks. What was laying there was no longer Cas.. It was a female.

\--------------------  
Sorry for the short chapter, Ill try to make the next ones longer.


	2. Dude.. what?

Dean moved forward and dropped down to a crouched position to study the female closer. her hair was long, as it cascaded around her shoulders in dark brown curls, it looked like she was shorter than Cas by the way her cloth where loose and baggy in places, the weird part was that she was in Castiel's clothes. her face was, almost angelic like.. it almost lit up. Moving further down the girls body, he noted the several of the shirt buttons where popped open.. by the size of the chest.

Lifting an eye brow he leaned over to get a better look, Fixing his collar as he, does he trade make elbow move, as he reached out to pull back the shirt a little. he was taken by surprise, when a small hand reached out and grabbed his hand. His fingers barley grazing the fabric.

Looking up, to the now vibrate blue eyes looking at him with confusion.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Pulling his hand back from the strong grasp, as he lifted to himself back up to a standing position. His hand moving to pull his gun on the female, that was moving to her knees. Her eye's squinting, in an rather unattractive manner as she kneeled there, her head tilting to the side in a rather Cas like way.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name.. and where's Cas!"

The female tilted her head to the side further, as she moved a hand to press against her chest.

"I am C-.." She stopped mid phrase, as her hand began to grasp as her plush chest, her eyes wide.

"Dean, what did you do to me?"

Dean was shifting nervously in place as the Female Cas sat filling herself up. He dropped his hands to his side, as he looked to the side with a soft cough.

"A-are you Cas?"

"Yes, I am Castiel... but what did you do to me?"

"Well, uh.. man.. Woman.. You're, uh.. um, female.."

He looked back down to Cas, his eyes going to the opening of the shirt. Which showed the perfectly down her shirt. He cleared his throat.. just as Sam chose that moment to walk into the room. Noting the girl on her knees, dressed up like Castiel.

"Dean, are you serious I knew you liked the guy.. but that's taking it a little far, even for you."

Dean turned around his hands in the air, as Sam noted the gun his brother had failed to put away. He watched with a bit of skepticism, as Cas finally made it to his feet, the top of her head only coming up to to be even with Dean's shoulders. She looked up at Dean for a moment before looking over at Sam.

"It's me Sam."

"Yeah, I'm sure.. What are you two doing some perverse role playing, and don't you have a room for this?" 

He motioned to the gun, as dean quickly dropped it on the table, and quickly moved around to his brothers side. 

"Sam that's Cas.. I was trying to turn his hair pink, and he sneezed and stuff.. and it caused this." 

"Dude.. what?"


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for him to recap, what had happened to his brother, since he kept asking questions the whole time. Also he kept getting distracted by Cas's new found fascination to his chest. If Dean wasn't drooling before, he was now. he watched Castiel unable to take his eyes off of the hands caressing against the clothed chest. his brother obviously taking note to this as he face held a rather smug look. 

"C-Cas.. stop that!"

"Sorry, its all new."

Dean finally managed to pull his gaze away, as he cleared his throat. Cas was looking back at him with a tilted head. Dean pulled himself closer to the table, as he shifted in his seat to make it a bit more comfortable to sit. He could hear his brother laughing as he looked over to glare at him.

"So, let me get this right.. You tried to cast some spell you found...in a book. Not even sure if it would work.. on Cas.. and it backfired. Turning" He motioned to Castiel. "Him Into a female."

He leaned back in his chair a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms against his chest. As he shook his head. It was almost unbelievable, if he wasn't here.. witnessing it himself. Pressing one of his hand to his face, he gave another snort like laugh.

"And you're ok with this Cas?"

Cas looked over at Sam as she dropped her hand into her lap, she hands running up and down her thighs. her eyes squinting in the same unattractive manner.

"Well it will take some time getting used too, but I'm fine with it."

before either of them realized anything, Dean had vanished, leaving an empty seat behind. He made his way back to his own room. his pants feeling a lot less tight as he sat down on the bed with a sigh. His mind began to wonder as he didn't hear the small petite Cas enter his room, or call his name several time. He did come around when Cas was leaning forward, her shirt dropping open.

"Dude, do you have to do that, I mean button up your shirt or something."

He didn't want to admit that he did enjoy looking down the female angel's shirt.. or that he found hi-her.. god did it matter. He just found Cas attractive in any form he came in. Looked up into the others beautiful blue eyes as he realized their closeness. Before the other leaned back.

"I cannot do that.. It seems my chest is to big to be contained in this shirt."

She said bluntly, as Dean rose from the bed, moving over to one of the dressers. He pulls a faded band tee that's say's 'Eye of the Tiger, included with a picture of a tiger on it. Turning around he hands the tee over to Cas.

"here, put this on... it will cover better."

He would be sad that he wouldn't get anymore peaks down the shirt.. but what was hotter than a chick wearing his clothes. He sat down on his bed once more, after a quick thanks from Cas.. as he just strips her shirt off right in front of him, and drops it on the floor. He jaw nearly dropped as he eye's roam the naked flesh.

"Woah! Cas, what the hell are you doing? have some decency man!" he said as he turned his head to look away.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm no longer a male." She said slowly pulling the shirt over her head, it was a lot looser that the other she wore, as she sighed in content.

"It's alright, not like I haven't seen enough chicks naked to not know what they look like naked."

A cheesy smile etched across his face, as he peaked back. Missing the look of hurt that crossed the Angel's face before she turned and left the room. Dean watched the other leave.. shrugging it off as he leaned down and picked up the abandoned shirt and tossed it on the bed behind him. With a shrug he got up and headed for the shower.. He was going to need a cold one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really caring right now, cause half the time I keep Typing Cas as still a male... in case you got confused.

Cas was walking down the hall his arms wrapped tightly around her chest the best she could. Not even completely sure why toughs words had made her so upset, maybe there was more to this femaleness than he thought. She kept tripping, as her pants were to long and kept catching under her feet.. shoe's long forgotten. Probably left in the room it all happened, now that he thinks about it.. He was sure they where there. She manages several more steps, as the bottom of her pants catch under her feet, as she fails to catch herself with flailing Instead of tipping over, and crashing into the floor she hit a solid object.

"Whoah, there.. you ok Cas?"

Sam had wrapped his strong arms around the significantly shorter female, in a rather awkward manner from their height difference. He never realized just how short Cas was till now. Looking down, at the the others soft face pressing against his chest. He had to admit, Cas made a rather attractive female. Shaking that thought out of his head he pulled back, as he brought his arms back to press his hands to Cas's shoulders. Leaning down a bit to get a closer look, noting the sad look on her face, mixed with a small blush.

"Cas, did Dean do or say something wrong to you?"

"Uh, no don't worry about it, it's these female emotions are hard to understand. I just need time to adjust."

Cas pulled Herself from Sam's grasp as She slipped and trip past him, finally getting frustrated with too long fabric of the pants she leaned down pulling them off, leaving her in Dean's Eye of the tiger Tee, Boxer's and black socks. picking up the pants with a frustrated growl she threw them through the nearest door before stomping off to another area of the bunker. Thankful that the tee was long enough.

Sam watched her with a mix of confusion and amusement crossing his face, there had to of been something that happened between Cas, and his brother.. that Cas wasn't telling him. Turning back in the direction he was headed he sauntered off to his brothers room.

Quickly knocking He waited for an enter from his brother, before opening the door and leaning against the door frame. as he watched his brother pull his shirt over his head it was obvious the other was in the shower. He watched his brother run a hand through his hair as he took a seat at the foot of his bed. Looking up at his brother he noted the way he was leaning.

"Whatever it was.. I didn't do it." his spoke in a short defense, as he raised his hands in the air.

"Dean, I'm completely sure you did do it. I'm just not sure what you did to Cas, but he looks like you just shot his puppy."

Dean dropped his hand, one resting against his chin in mock thought before he shrugged his shoulders. Leaning back into the bed a bit, he went through his and Cas's brief conversation in his head.

"Maybe he got offended by me telling him I've seen plenty of naked women, or maybe cause I made him put a decent shirt on.. Hm, I don't see how either of them could of cause that reaction though."

"Dude are you serious, Cas just turned female and here you are talking about other women naked."

Dean didn't quite understand what his brother was getting at, it was completely obvious, the both had some unspoken attraction.. He was sure everyone but the two knew about. Dean stood up and headed for the door. "Fine, ill go talk to him." He huffed slightly as he slipped past his brother before turning around. "Which way did he go?" a sudden hand in his face pointing him in the direction, and he was off.

It took Dean a little while for him to find the Female, but when he found him he was curled up on a couch. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she rested her chin again them, Her hair curtained around her face, to obscure the view of her face. You could hear soft murmurs of being a stupid female. Moving closer Dean smiled as he noticed she was in pretty much just his shirt.

"Hey.. I'm sorry about what I said back there." He spoke as he took a seat a little ways down from Cas.. with out getting too close.

Cas's head shot up as Dean sat down. Dropping back down to look at a spot on the couch as she picked invisible lint from the area, she was staring. she bit on her lip before looking back up her movement stilling.

"It's not you Dean, its these foreign feelings I'm feel."

"Well yeah, of cou-" He was cut off mid sentence, by the other throwing themselves forward, as felt soft lips pressed against his own. He seemed surprised for a moment before he reacted wrapping his arms around Cas, and pulled her closer. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but soon it started to heat up. Cas pulled away and off the couch.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Cas panted, her face pink with both embarrassment, and excitement. 

Dean just leaned forward, and pulled Cas into his Lap. A smile breaking out on his face as he wrapped his arms around Cas once more. Just as he leaned forward pulling the smaller female into another searing kiss.

"Don't worry, I got this." He said between Kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I suck at the kissing stuff.. But I really tried.. Next chapter I'm going to attempt a bit more.


	5. Aurthors Notes

All right.. this is just a short message from meeee.. the one behind the nonsense... and Cute Castiel in Deans Shirt.. I will be posting the next chapter within the next one to two day.. I've been mildly distracted, with some art and things, also the next chapter will be quite a bit longer than the previous so it's taking me a little more time to write. Also I plan to.. Attempt a drawing of Fem!Castiel.. and Upload it so all of you can see.. All right I shall see you in the next chapter.


	6. Behold, the Enemy!!

It had been a week since, there little couch-capade. Dean and Cas had gotten quite closer, it was like an unspoken love.. that they both realized the other shared. Even to Sam's horror when he walked in on his brother, and Cas in a rather compromising position on more than one occasion around the bunker.. twice in the kitchen.

Right now the two was sitting across from him,Cas sitting in Dean's lap as she layed her head against his shoulder. Sam sat naming off potential cases either His brother said it was too easy, or Cas piping it that it was all explained in one way or the other. He sighed till he got the next one.

"Hey, check this one out." He spoke as he read over the the details of the new report.

Dean looked over at his brother. "Yeah, so it could be one of many things."

Sam waited a second to relay the crazy part. "Dean, The lady's heart was missing, with no identifying injuries to the body, or tale-tale signs of anything funny.. I don't think I've ever heard of anything that could rip a human heart out.. with out causing damage to its victim." He said as he turned the computer around to show his brother, the screen. He began to Read some of the report. "Local Salt Lake resident Irene Frost was found dead Friday of what appeared to of been natural causes, after being examined the corner reported that the lady's heart was missing from her chest, not bruising, or any other signs of how the heart was removed was found... Its like it was magically removed." 

Cas seemed to perk up when the whole thing was said, Pushing himself from Dean lap he peered at the screen for a moment.. before whispering "No, no.. this can't be happening." and "This can't be real" the look of concern crossed her face, before she leaves the room. Dean and Sam both watch her leave the room, before looking at each other.

"What do you think that was about?" Sam asked as he began to close his laptop. Dean stood up from his chair as he was still watching where his angel had just fled.

"I'm not too sure.. but I'm going to go find out." He spoke as he moved off after Cas.

It didn't take long for the older Winchester to find the pacing female.. It seemed Cas had taken to staying in his room. As awkward as it was that the angel stayed up watching him sleep. Though he had helped him, enter a state that was close to sleep.. but wasn't the same since angel's didn't need sleep.

Leaning against the door frame he watched the angel pace before he pushed himself forward into the room closing the door. Causing the angel to jump and face him. Moving forward she wrapped her arms around the taller male.

"Dean, I need you to promise me you wont leave on that case." She said as he pressed her face into Deans chest. she was clinging tightly to his shirt with a death grip.

Dean frowned as he led them over to the bed to sit down, as he pulled her into his lap. His finger carding through the dark brown curls as he waited a moment for the other to calm down enough to get any kind of answers from her. Once the others death grip had loosened. he pulled back from her enough to be able to look down at her face.

"Now tell me, one reason not to go on this hunt, and I might consider it." He only half lied, because despite what Cas was about to say.. He was going. He watched as Cas remained silent, trying to get her thoughts together.

"It's not a lore, we Angel's are proud of... " She Inhaled sharply, as she moved from Dean's lap to pace in front of him. Stopping every now and then to recollect her thoughts before she stopped and looked at Dean.

"Alright.. It is not something I am proud of.." Her breath caught for a moment, causing Dean to reach out for her. She backed away and shook her head, as she let her breath out. "No, I must tell you this first you can not be distracting me." Closing her eyes she began to focus on her thought.

"It was several millennia ago, The Angel race.. we... we had a time of momentary Darkness, some of our own turned on each other.. Some went as far as demon, not quite as far.. We referred to them as Blood Angel, they had an unbelievable strong hunger for blood, some even lusted after it." Her blue eyes opened as she focused her bright blue eyes, on Deans own Green. Take another few breaths she continued.

"Since they are technically still angels, the Angel Blade.. will harm them.. but it wont kill them. The only way to kill them is to inject Demon's blood straight into their heart." She indicated by pressing a hand to her chest. "But they are well armored, so it is nearly impossible to kill one."

Dean leaned back in the bed with a smug look on his face. "Impossible is my Middle name... " He game the Angel one of his goofier smiles.

"Dean I thought you're middle name wa- " before he could finish Sam burst into the room interrupting the two.

"Hey guys so get thi-" Sam stopped as he took in the angel's disheveled appearance, her face flushed, Lips lightly swollen from when she was biting her lips with worry.. "Am I Interrupting anything." he asked his eyebrows knitting together. Cas quickly shook her head no.


	7. Of to the Hunt.. or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.. I own nothing..

It was not long after, with a bit of research.. that came up with next to nothing.. the only best lead they had was Castiel herself, so here we are with Dean, and Sam arguing with each other. Sam saying they need to take her, cause shes the best chance they had, and on the other hand Dean saying She needed to stay that it was too dangerous for her too go.. cause they weren't exactly sure of the full extent of the spell that had turned the Male Angel, Female..

Cas just sat in the chair next to the boy as the stood across from each other over the table. about ten minutes of this and she was fed up. Pushing her chair back, causing it to fall over as she stood. both of the boys jumped as they stopped the arguing to look at her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Damn how do females keep their emotions in check. Shaking her head, she squinted her eyes as she pointed at both of them.

"I am not some possession you can argue over. I am here, I can make my own choice." she said as she crossed her arms against her chest. taking in a ragged breath she tried to get her emotions in check. After another moment she answers. "I think, I should stay here, not because It's too dangerous." She said as she saw Deans cocky smile. "I'm staying here, because I don't think I can be out there, if either of you were to be hurt, I'm not sure I can resist these female emotions, and not compromise myself as well.. " Looking away as she blushed that painted across her cheeks. "I think I'm also going to call Charlie.. I'm in need of a new wardrobe.. as much as I enjoy wearing your clothes Dean.. I'm not always comfortable." 

Neither of the boys said anything as Cas began to leave the room, only stopping to remind them if they needed to ask her any questions to just call her. Heading off to Deans room she crawled on the bed and pulled out her cell phone, she then realized she didn't have Charlies number.. Sighing she got up from the bed, and headed back out to get it from Dean, but stopped dead in her tracks when she head them talking.

"Dean, do you think he's taking a little to well.. this whole gender change. I mean if it were me I would be freaking out and doing as much research as I can to change back.. All he's been doing is clinging to you. It makes me wonder.. if He wanted this to happen." She could hear Sam typing at the Laptop as he did as much research as he could, before they left.

"I don't know man, but I kind of miss the old Cas-" That's all she could handle, quietly she moved up the stairs and out of the bunker. not caring what way she went.. she took off. Stumbling and tripping, from the lack of shoes. Stopping short, she felt something..Looking around the clearing she looked around.. and suddenly cursing she left her angel blade in the suit jacket she left in deans room.

Looking around, what would her chances of escaping if she ran.. Weighing her options. she looked back the way she came, but before she had a chance to take even a step she was tackled to the ground, an angel blade held to her throat. Looking up at the face of her attacker... she noted it was a demon.

Great, just what she needed. Moving her hand quick to press her fingers to the demons forehead she was devastated to find her Grace not working. The demon laughed, before he held her hands down.

"An angel with no grace, what a treat I found.. " he leaned down and sniffed her neck before running his tongue along her cheek, as he dropped the angel sword to the side as he began to move his hands down to fondle her chest. Her eyes widened when she realized she was truly in trouble, noticing the the blade by her head, she whimpered as the demon roughly pinched her nipple. He leaned down roughly biting at her neck, leaving bruised and bleeding makes. as the tear began to fall.

With her quick thinking she brought her knee up against the Demons crotch, he fell back groaning in pain as she went for the blade. As she moved to stab the demon with it her hand was grabbed from behind, as she looked up into the angry face of a second demon. The grip on her hand tightened as she heard the bones crack and the angel blade dropped from her hand, as she cried out. The other demon moved forward and backhanded her across the face, causing blood to drip down from her split lip, and he vision to swim and go black.

Next thing she knows she wakes up covered in blood, clothes still intact.. despite the rips. looking around squinting in the dark of the woods she could make out two bodies.. crawling closer her hand slipped a bit in the blood as she noted the angel blade still stuck in one of the corpses.. pulling it out, she got to her feet. 

Once she was on her feet again she heard a familiar voice calling out for her. Turning in the direction she called back, she could hear them getting close.. She frowned.. had it really taken that long for them to find her.

Hours before -------------------------------

Sam was looking over a few things, before they took to the road, it would be about a day and a half drive from where they were. he mussed over a few things to himself as he stopped typing and looked up to his brother.

"Dean, do you think he's taking a little to well.. this whole gender change. I mean if it were me I would be freaking out and doing as much research as I can to change back.. All he's been doing is clinging to you. It makes me wonder.. if He wanted this to happen." He said as he went be back to search, but not coming up with much of anything for help.

"I don't know man, but I kind of miss the old Cas.. But I like this Cas just as much, if not more if you catch my drift." he said as he wiggled his eye brown at his brother, which earned his brothers plaid shirt in his face.

"Dude that's gross, its bad enough when I walk in on you two." He shivers slightly. "That's more of my brother than I want to see... Hey didn't Cas say he was going to call Charlie.." he said looking up from the screen.

"Yeah why." Dean said as he set the shirt on the table, as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table, which was quickly pushed off by his brother.

"Does he even have Charlies number... " his face distorted as he thought bout it, then shook his head. as he looked across at his brother, as he moved to close the laptop down.

Dean titled his head to one side. "I don't know, I think.. I'm sure I gave it to him in case.. " he moved as he sat up in his chair. Both of the brothers were silent for awhile before Dean moved to stand up from his chair. "Maybe I should go check, He's been gone awhile."

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. "Leave him alone, he's probably got a lot to ask Charlie... you know girl things."

Dean relaxed back into his chair.. "Yeah, you might be right.. though I'm not sure why he didn't come to you." this earned him a punch in the arm as his brother moved to put the book back on the shelf. Dean sat and rub his arm in mock pain.

"Oh very funny Dean, But are you not the expert on women.. " He said as he studied the books pulling one out that might be of hope to them. Dean turned in his seat, that knowing smile on his face

"You know it, jerk." as he rose from his chair to head to the kitchen for a beer. "Hey you need something in here. "no I don't, bitch." Was the response he heard as he headed into the other room.

It was a while later, and Dean noticed still no Cas.. he didn't think it would take that long.. "Dude, I'm going to check on Cas.." he stood up from his chair and headed back to the their room.. Smiling he liked that.. their room. Pushing the door open, after he didn't hear any voices.. he frowned, as he turned and shouted "Sam, Sammy!" It didn't take long for the moose to appear at his brothers side.

"Dean.. What's wrong." He said as he looked into his brothers room. Then at his brother "where's Cas?" His face showing concern. Dean just shook his head. "I don't know man.. But he had to be here.. Help me look." Sam gave him an OK as he took of in the opposite direction to look.

It seemed like hours as they met up at the bottom of the stairs both of them looking up. "He had to of left, I don't get it.. Wouldn't he of told us before leaving. I mean he is still in just your tee shirt and boxers still.. " Sam spoke to Dean as he grabbed a couple flash lights and guns. Making sure his knife was securely still in his inner pocket. Before heading back to his brother and handing him his.

"Let's go." He had a right down look of concern on his face as he moved past his brother. Turning his light on he began to check for tracks.. Since the angel was barefoot it would be easy to pick up his trail. After a second or two of looking he found them. "Sam over here." Sam walked over to his brother as they headed off for the tree line.

"CAS. CAS WHERE ARE YOU?" Dean yelled as they moved deeper. As their lights moved across the area. It seemed like for ever when they heard Cas reply. With that Dean took off running at a sprint into the dark woods, Sam reluctantly right behind him. It didn't take the boys long to reach as they stopped just short of her.

"Dude, what happened.." Sam said as he moved his flash light across the Female angel, her clothes disheveled, and torn the blood stained the shirt, and her face some of it her own. Cas turned away, to hide herself from the light. Dean moved forward and turned her around again.

"Cas, tell me what happened.. Cause I swear to god who ever did this to you I will personally hunt them down an-" Cas decided to interject herself before Dean got too worked up.

"No, need.. I took care of them." she lifted her hand which she was still holding the Angel blade in. "A couple of demons jumped me.. not sure what they were doing in this area anyway.. But I handled it." She chose to tell them that her grace wasn't working.. "I need a shower... can we head back.?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.. I dont own.

The boys waited.. Dean not so patiently for the angel to get out of the shower, If the angel hadn't angrily ran them from the room the with threats as she waved the bloody angel blade around. She just wanted to be alone. So here the boys were in the main room Dean pacing back and forth, muttering about murdering what ever touched his angel. Sam on the other hand was sitting at the table, since they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon he was reading things up on his laptop. Looking up at his brother he sighed.

"Dean, you're pacing isn't going to make him move faster.. and to be honest its quite irritating watching you." he said as his face scrunched up with concern, he was just as concerned as he brother for the Angels safety, but he was handling it better than his brother was.

Dean turned and glared at his brother, about to take his head off, when he heard a the slapping sound of the others bare feet slapping against the floor as she approached. He turned around, as Cas appears around the corner. She shifted nervously, as Dean moved forward to pull her against him. She pushed him away. Ignoring the look of hurt that crossed Dean's face.

"N-No.. I know how you think of me, and its fine I understand. I am different, I'm not a male any longer. You preferred me that way." Looking towards Sam more. " but it was never I whom wanted this to happen. I am still at a lose on how this situation accrued. I have been doing my research as well on finding away to fix this.. I have not come up with any lead, that would be of any use... " the rest kind of faded out as she looked down at the floor. Maybe she should tell them, or maybe wait.. it didn't seem like anymore was in need of her Grace at the moment any way...

Dean moved forward and pulled the small female against his chest, as he kissed the top of her head, before he laid his chin against it. "Cas, I don't think you heard me finish.. I know I said that, but I also pretty much said that I would give up the world for you.. I don't care if your male, or female.. or something in between.. To me you will always be Castiel, and you will always be mine.." he spoke in a low husky voice. Cas stood there tears falling down, wetting the others shirt. How could she be so stupid, to think since she was changed he did want her anymore.

"By the way Cas, you look damn sexy right now." he said with a smile as he pulled back. Pressing his rough palms of his hands to the Angels he wiped her tears away. "Now, I think its time we hit the road, we got a job to do, and we can grab you some clothes on the way." He said as pulled the Angel in for one more hug. Sam had stood up and was moving towards his room to get packed. He stopped for a moment to pat the angel on the back. "I didn't mean for you to take offense to that.. I was just thinking." He scratched at his head, mussing up his hair a bit. "I guess I didn't think, I mean.. if you need help with research and all that.. I'm always free to help ya." he said looking down at her before he headed off down the hall to his room.

\-------------------

A while later, and the three of them were on the road, Dean in the driver seat, Sam in the passenger, and Cas sitting comfortable in the back, she had always liked it back here. Now that she was a lot smaller than her male self.. she had even more room to stretch out.. She could even slip down and sit on the flood behind the fount seats, know it would hide her from view of both boys in the font seat. Watching the two in the front seat talk to each other as Dean watched the road in front of him, and Sam.. somehow getting WiFi out in the middle of nowhere was looking at his computer. Slowly she slide down the seat till she was sitting on the floor, it was a bit snug, but she managed to get comfortable enough, and not bump the front seat any. Now to see how long it would take for them to see her not in the back seat.

It was no more than ten minutes later, Cas had kind of drifted out of it, not sleeping.. Just gone to a place in her mind to a think.. Think about the attack from the Demons.. she still hadn't told them, nor has either of them pushed to ask her what happened. She didn't hear Sam ask her a question, or Turn back when she didn't answer.. and she didn't hear when Sam exclaimed to Dean, that she wasn't in the backseat.. Nor did she feel when Dean stepped on the break, and the whole car skidded to a stop. last she didn't feel when Dean has jumped out of the car and was kneeling in the back seat shaking her, as he call her name.

"Cas, Cas are you ok.. Cas." He slapped her cheek, hard enough to sting but not enough to harm her. This brought her back to the real world. She quickly pulled away from Dean as she used her feet to push him out the door. As she yelled "Don't touch me!" which caused the hunter to stumble back and fall on his ass(Butt). Getting up from ground. his face was full of nothing but concern as he moved back to the back seat of the car.

"Cas, what the hell was that." He said as he made a move towards the angel, but the look from his brother told him to stay back so he sat down giving the Angel some room. Cas was shaking slightly as she looked up at Dean, tears once again trailing down her face. "I'm sorry Dean, did I hurt you?" She said moving forward to her knees, as she quickly wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine but you. What the hell happened to you in the woods." He said as he still kept his distance, as much as he wanted to comfort the Angel he needed answers.

.. and there it was, that question she was dreading. Taking in a shaking breath she closed her eye. Sam had turned around on his knees and was hunched over the seat.. with his size it was hard to sit up straight without hitting his head on the roof. He reached out and placed a hand on the others shoulder. "It's ok Cas it will be fine." he said softly, knowing his brother was holding back. Cas nodded as she opened her eyes again looking down at the hand on her shoulder. She began to speak.

"S-so you know how I left.. after I over heard you two talking... " She said looking anywhere but at Dean. "I just started walking in a random direction.. at the time I didn't care which, I just walked.. So into the wood I walked.. I don't know how long I had walked for.. but I had felt the presence of something.. I couldn't quite make it out, I was about to run when I was attacked by a demon. He.. He tried to.. " The tears quickly make hot trails down her cheeks as she thrusts her face into her hands. Dean reached forward as he pulled the distressed Angel into his chest, as she cried softly. Dean pulled his door shut as he mouthed to Sam to drive.

Some time along the way the Angel had fallen quiet, his fingers dragging through her locks as he listened to her breath, so even breaths. Almost as though She was asleep.. but they all knew Angels don't sleep. looking down he noted her eyes where closed, her fingers still had a tight grip on his jacket. Clinging to it as though he would just vanish.

....................

Sam yawned as he pulled into a crappy run down motel, and parked the Impala. Turning to look back at the pair he inwardly smiled to himself. Dean had seemed happier with the Angel around, and he was a lot calmer. "Alright I'm going to get us a room." He said as he moved to get out of the car. "Get two if you can." Dean said softly from the back. Sam turned his face scrunching up as he looked confusedly at his brother. "Are you sure Dean?" Dean just nodded. "Alright, so two rooms." He got out of the car, shutting the door behind him as He moved off to get the room. 

Standing in font of the counter he rung the bell a few times before, a full sized lady with soft reddish hair, and blue eyes appeared from the back room with a smile. "How may I help you?" she inquired, as she noted he was the only one there."I'd like two rooms please." He said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, as he waited on the lady to tell him the price so he could pay, and get to his room to rest.

Once the lady told him he quickly paid, and grabbed the keys as he headed out to the car. He quickly stopped short in his tracks as he looked in the back seat to see his brother and Cas locked in a rather passionate kiss, his brothers hand was noticeably up the Angels shirt. He sighed as he moved over and knocked on the window. Cas Instantly jumped to the other side of the, her face red as she held her shirt down. Dean on the other hand rolled down the window, he was grinning like an idiot as he held his hand out for the keys, to his room. Sam hands them over before grabbing his stuff from the trunk before heading off to his own room which was several rooms down from Deans. suddenly he was glad he wouldn't be next door, not after what he just witnessed.

Dean rolled up the window to baby as he looked over at Cas who was still highly flustered, holding her shirt down, as though her life depended on it. His grin widened as he extended his hand towards the angel, the key to their room hanging at the end of his finger. "Lets go, unless you want to stay in the car." he said as he opened the door, to slide out. He watched as Cas quickly crawled across the seat towards him, as she spun around, about to step out. When suddenly she was picked up bridal style.

"D-Dean.. I can walk just fine." She said as she looked at him with a baffled expression, her eyes squinting, once more in that unattractive way. Dean just raised an eye brow as he used is hit to close the door to the impala. "I know, I just feel like carrying you." she just shrugged and clung to him.

Once they were in the room Dean dropped Cas into the bed with a small oof. He walked off to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, as Cas stared off after him. Getting up she began to wonder around the small room. As she began to think of why her grace wasn't working.. several time she tired to tap into its power, both time she was blocked out.. but she could tell that each time.. the power was getting weaker.. like she was slowly becoming human.


End file.
